Days of Dilemmas
by sunshineman
Summary: Her brows furrows, she can't seem to remember when that certain picture had been taken. Also, since when she and Malfoy became so civilized with each other? Read and Review.
1. First

**A.N. I got the idea from the movie Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. If you haven't seen it, you should and if you already seen it, cheers to us. I recommend that movie to everyone, it's my favorite movie of all time. I watch it when I'm sick, I watch it when I'm depress, I watch it when I have indigestion. It helps me cope up with things. K? Also, I got some ideas from the movie (500) Days of Summer.**

**This fic is my first publish one. So please, be gentle with me. Sorry for my wrong grammar and misspelled words. Read and review, yeah? Thanks.**

* * *

**Days of Dilemmas**

**by: sunshineman**

**PROLOUGE:**

Hermione stared at the door in front of her, memories of her childhood suddenly flash backs to her. She knocked at the door and waited for someone to answer. SHe remembered being a kid, her mother playing with her in the yard, her father trimming the grass on their front lawn. Hermione smiled at herself. A lady in her early 50's answered the door, her hair's whiting and lines on her face are becoming visible. She smiled sweetly at Hermione.

"Hi." Hermione started. "I'm Hermione Granger. My family and I used to live in this place. And…uhm… I am just wondering if somehow some of our things are still here."

"Oh. Yes, yes. That's why you look so familiar." She exclaimed. "Please do come in."

Hermione smiled to the Lady.

They entered the house.

"I kept all of your things on the basement. I'll go get them for you."

"Oh, please let me help you." Hermione courteously said.

She looked at the house and smiled to herself as they walk. At least it is kept clean, and everything looks the same, except of course for the things and all. But the place is just like before; it still has that comforting feeling, it gives you the vibes that _it is your home_. It is the place where you can relax and feel protected, where you can do all you want and no one will care about it. It is a comfort zone.

Ever since her parents died in the war, she can't make herself go to this place. She was just so devastated that she thought if she came back here she wouldn't want to come back. There have been a lot of things that happened to her; great times and depressing times, and right now, she doesn't want to go away from this place.

The whole place is covered with dust, everywhere you look there are cobwebs. She isn't that surprise that this place is a mess, it has been years since she last visited the house. There are dozens of boxes inside, which she presumes are their things. And there are stacks of photos in the table. The lady looks at the pictures, dusting them off as she shifted from picture to picture.

"You seem like a happy family." She said, looking intently at the photo.

Hermione smiled at her. "We were."

Hermione gazed at the picture frames. One has her friends; Harry and Ron with Ginny and made her grin. Though the other one made her so confused; Malfoy and herself smiling so casually, like they were friends. As if they didn't have such a history at Hogwarts. Her brows furrows, she can't seem to remember when that certain picture had been taken. Also, since when she and Malfoy became so civilized with each other?

* * *

**DAY 1096: News**

No one wanted to believe it. No one ever thought it would be possible. No one saw it coming.

The front page of the Daily Prophet that day was the engagement of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Every witch and wizard was shocked after reading the said article. Women, who have been fantasizing about Draco Malfoy, got their hearts broken, for it has been confirmed that at the end of the year, the most handsome bachelor and the smartest witch of the century is to be wed.

Hermione Granger sat in one of the couch at Harry's house. Sitting across her is Harry Potter himself, in his work robes, with his hair perfectly combed which she presumes is Ginny's fault. Harry looks at her with a smug look at her.

"I will not try to stop you." He started. "Whatever your decision is, I know and I hope you have thought it over for a hundred times, I will support you in everything. You can be assured that Ginny and I will help you in every way."

She smiled at Harry's enthusiasm. "Thanks." She said. "Ron… though…"

Harry snorted. "Well… it was kind of expected that he would react the way he did. I mean, he never truly got hanged about the thought that you two were dating, let alone marriage."

"Yeah, you're absolutely right." She nodded.

"How's your husband to be?" Harry asked.

"As handsome as he can be." Hermione laughed. "Quite happy when he woke up this morning. It was so refreshing to see him like that. He makes my heart skip beats." it sounded embarrassing to her, but that's exactly how she felt. She feels like a teenager in love for the first time in her life.

Harry smiled at her. "I love that happy tone on your voice." He reached for her hand and rubbed them against his. "Never in my life have I figured out that you'll find your happiness with your alleged enemy."

Hermione laughed. "Thanks, Harry. You are truly the best friend everyone wishes they could have."

Hermione got to her feet and said her farewells to Harry as she made her way to Ginny's work. They have set this date for their hang out. A girl to girl bounding that no boy understands and doesn't want to be a part with.

As she walk to Ginny's she got congratulated by random people, people she have met but couldn't remember the names, people she knows, people she have never met but knows her name and face - apparently.

Draco Malfoy sat quietly on his office chair, his head on his hand, looking as bored as ever while his other hand scribbles random things on a piece of parchment.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he said, which made Draco look at him, Blaise smiled at him widely.

"Hermione for my thoughts." Draco replied jokingly.

Blaise chuckled. "Saw the papers, mate." He said a smile still was plastered in his hauntingly beautiful face. "I wish your father is still alive, I would love to see his reaction to this news."

"You should see my mother's face when I told her the news last night." He told Blaise. "It was really a sight."

"Congratulations." Blaise exclaimed.

Draco snickered. "Thanks, mate."

* * *

**DAY 639: He loves her**

Draco watched Hermione as she reads the documents in front of her. He found the expressions on her pretty face, extremely entertaining to watch. She was so caught up with what she was doing that she doesn't notice that he had entered their apartment. Draco didn't move out of the doorway, he just stayed there and watch her.

She's already on her sleeping clothes, a clear white dress that shows some of her cleavage that he likes so much and it is up to her knees that makes it easy for him to put his hand under it, her hair tied up on a neat ponytail and hangs loosely on her back. She briefly glanced over the door and back to her work, realizing that there was someone there. She looked up and smiled to him.

"Hey." He said, making his way to the couch where she is working profusely. He pecked her lips the moment he had reached her and settled next to her seat.

Hermione put the things she was working on in the table. She moved much closer to him and kissed his cheeks. She wrapped her arms and limbs around him, her face snuggled on his beautiful blonde hair. "Why do you look so tired?" she whispered to his ear, her nose travelling back and forth on his cheeks.

He looked at her, lingeringly. Just like that, his mood suddenly lighted up. He forgot what he was arguing about with his mother. He forgot why he was so tired earlier that day. He forgot his worries about the company.

"Love you." He whispered. He kissed her then, with every passion and love he has in his body. The kiss was gentle like that of a lover's parting kiss. "I love you." He whispered again, and again, kissed her, which she returned with equal passion, tongues intertwined with each other. His hand travelling from her belly and slowly going up to her breasts, Draco caressed each soft and likeable mound, his other hand, adores her curves.

Softly, Draco carried her, without breaking their kiss. He laid her down on their bed. He broke the kiss for them to catch on with their breaths, his hair tickled her face. Draco kissed her neck sucking and licking as he goes, her taste intoxicates him. Lowering himself down to her chest, he kissed and sucked one of her breasts through the fabric that covers them.

Hermione couldn't help but moan; Draco removed his coat and hurriedly removes his tie, throwing his disregarded clothes everywhere. He then started to take Hermione's night gown off, tossing it to the side of the bed. Hermione then unhooked her bra which Draco removed enthusiastically

Hermione smiled to Draco, sweetly. He returned her smile and kissed her lingeringly. Lowering himself to her neck down to her stomach and to her womanhood, which makes Hermione whimper with need. Nipping and sucking as he goes, he removes the only fabric that separates them, tossing it somewhere in the room.

Without precaution, he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly slid into her wetness. He groaned as he pushes the rest of himself to her. She loves the feeling of having him inside of her; she has always loved it when he initiated it and when she bosses her around, at least in the bedroom.

"Faster." She mumbled in his ear.

Draco, being the obedient one, obliged with her request and quickly thrusts hard and faster into her. She wrapped her legs around is hard body, her hands tracing his muscles on his back enjoying his ministrations on her body. She matches his every thrusts and movement, lifting her hips to meet his. She couldn't help but moan out loud.

The first time they had sex, she just knew that she would love every single time they that they'll have sex. He makes her feel like she would go crazy with need. He makes her feel like she could die in any moment. She loves having sex with him.

His breath became erratic and started to let go of himself and thrusts into her uncontrollably. It was obvious to Hermione that he is starting to have his release. She looks at his face, his eyes half-open; he's biting his lips, beads of sweat started showing to his face.

She couldn't help but buck into him, she was losing it. She just merely looked at his expression and she gets extremely hot. "Oh. My. _Ahhh_—." She screamed as she rock out her orgasm. After a few more thrusts, he came inside of her; hot spurts of his sticky seed filled her womb. He collapsed beside her, wrapping his hands around her catching his breath. "I love you." He said in between breaths.

* * *

**DAY 132: Focus!**

Hermione is aware of a certain blonde's eyes on her. But still, she tried her hardest to just avoid and to be bothered by it, though she finds herself glancing up to him once in a while, at times they would lock gazes that never fail to color her cheeks. 'Focus!' Hermione told herself. At the end of that afternoon, she needs to pass a polished and neat report to her boss, or else…

"Hi." A cool and powerful voice said.

Hermione looked up and saw none other than Draco Malfoy at the other side of the table. "Hmmmm." She replied to him. Her nostrils were filled up with his scent. '_Such a manly perfume, suits him to the fittest_.' she thought. She proceeded to her report.

"Have you eaten already?" he asked her.

"Yeah, yeah. I did already."

Then there was a long pause which was extremely awkward, since he just stares at her while she does her work. It was making her uncomfortable for a bit. Good thing though is that she's almost done with her work.

"You… you smell good." She said, stammering.

"Likewise, Granger."

"Hmmmm." Hermione said smiling at Malfoy. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask it, but there's no guarantee that I would answer."

"Riiiiight." She started. "Why are you bothering me right now?"

"Who said anything about bothering?" Draco smirked at her. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm just sitting here with one of my associate, waiting for her to finish her work so I can ask her out on a dinner date."

"Hmm.. that's great." Hermione said, obviously paying less attention to what he just said. "Wait. What?"

"I think I don't want to repeat what I just said." He said. "I think your hair is interfering with your sense of hearing. Maybe, sometime you should try to tie it up in a ponytail. Oh, wait, maybe there's no rubber that can fit it."

Hermione snorted. "And I was thinking when you will start with the insults. Listen Malfoy, now is not really a good time for us to argue about things."

Draco looked at his watch. "I agree. Now is not a good time." He remembered that he has a business meeting at 4 o'clock; it's already quarter to 4. He's going to be late.

"Were you asking me out?" she asked wearingly.

Draco chuckled. "Yeah."

"Let me think about it." she said, gathering her things and standing up of her seat. "Bye, Malfoy." She started walking away; a smile was strangely forming on her face. Did she actually like that? Having a man's attention to her?

'_That went well.'_ Draco thought. He too, started walking away.

* * *

**DAY 1: Take care then.**

Hermione was being called to the office of her boss. She is now, the secretary of the President of a Financing company. Hermione strode confidently across the hall; she was actually eating her lunch when she was owled by her boss. She knocked on the door and turned the knob, entering the room.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" she asked.

"Oh. Good. Good. You're here." Mr. Greene exclaimed. "Come in, come in."

Hermione obliged and went inside the room. Mr. Greene handed her documents, which she took. "What are these, sir?" She asked confusingly. Usually, she is the one giving him documents and stuffs.

"I need you to deliver these documents." He said, smiling at her. "These are very confidential, these documents are. And you're the only one in this company that I trust truly."

"To whom will I give it, sir?"

"F&L Corporation, give it directly to the President." He said. "He will be expecting one of my colleagues to deliver it so don't worry about getting through, cause you will."

"Off I go then?" with pure confidence in her voice.

"Off you go." He said. "Just use my Floo Powder."

"Sure, Sir." Hermione obliged.

Hermione arrived to the lobby of the Corporation. She was greeted by the consultants and asks to where she was heading. "Where could I find the office of the president?" she asked her. The consultant replied that it was at the 6th floor of the building.

"Thank you." She said to her and headed towards the elevator. What could these documents contain that they needed to be delivered personally to the President? She thought over and over again.

When she arrived at the 6th floor, she again asked another worker for the office of the president. "It's at the end of the hall." The worker said.

"Thanks." She said.

She makes her way through the end of the hall.

"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Malfoy?" the blonde said through a terribly high pitch voice, she smiled at Hermione.

Hermione was confused. Malfoy? Malfoy is the President of this extravagantly rich Corporation? "Malfoy is the president?"

"Yes, ma'am. Draco Malfoy." The blonde secretary said.

"Oh. Well, I have something for Mr. Malfoy." She said.

"Is this the one from Mr. Greene?" the blonde said.

"Yes. This is the one." Hermione smiled.

"Of course, I have been informed about this." She said. "You may enter." Pointing at the door in front of her desk. Which has a sign that said, 'Office of the President.'

She knocked on the door and went inside. Draco Malfoy is already waiting for her. "Ms. Granger." He greeted with his infamous smirk. "Take a seat." He pointed for the chair in front of his desk.

"I rather not." Hermione exclaimed and handed over the folder to Draco.

Draco just looked at them, still that smirk, plastered across his face. "Take a seat, Ms. Granger." He repeated.

"Again, I rather not." She said, putting the folder to his desk, since he's not getting it from her hands. "Guess, you're afraid that you'll get virus from touching me, huh?"

He chuckled. "Not so much, really."

"Can I take my leave now?" She asked, not caring if he'll say yes or no.

Draco just sat comfortably on his chair looking at her intently. "What if I said no?" he said.

"I couldn't careless and take my leave." She answered truthfully.

"How are you?" He asked cautiously, his eyes never leaving her face.

Hermione, taken a back at the question, raised an eyebrow to him. "And why do you care?"

"Just trying to catch up with the old times." He replied.

"Hmmm."

"You and Weasley got married?"

"Are you saying a statement or asking a question."

"Well, I see a ring in that finger." He started; his eyes leaving her face to her hand and back to her face. "And as far as I remember you two were dating at the end of the Final year. So I think, I'm stating a statement."

She rolled her eyes. "No. We're not married."

"I always thought you two will get married after graduation." He chuckled.

"Well I thought too." She suddenly blurted out. "Listen, I'll leave now."

He didn't say anything; he got the folder from his desk and started investigating every page, focusing on it. "Take care then." He said.

Hermione, being confused as ever, turned on her heels and went to the door, she faced him again as she turn the knob. "Take care too." She said guardedly, and she went back to her office.

Did Draco Malfoy, _the_ Draco Malfoy, just asked her to take care? For 23 years of her life, that would have to be the strangest thing that had happened to her. And why the heck is he nice to her, at least for the little while that they have been conversing. She never thought that such a day would come. These thoughts are the only things that revolve around her mind as she make her way back.

"Oh. Geez." She mumbled under her breath.

* * *

**DAY 79: Holy smokes.**

"You called me, Mr. Greene?" she asked her boss.

He smiled at her. "It's good that you're finally here." He said. "Take a seat."

Hermione obliged and take a comfortable seat, contemplating on what this will be all about. She sighed and looked at her boss. She knows there's absolutely no reason for her to be in panic, but she just can't help it. She stared at him, forcing the nervousness out of her. The old man's becoming much older, and the lines and crooks on his face tell her that he's been through a lot.

"Ms. Granger. You've been in this company for about 2 years now and so far you're the best employee an employer could have. I am really grateful that you applied here and not in other companies. And it will be such a shame to let you go." He said with a straight face.

'_Holy smokes. Is he going to fire me?_' Hermione thought. Her palms getting sweaty and her heart started beating fast, she starts feeling cold. She crossed her finger and just wished for the best. She looked up to him.

He smiled and said. "So, I think you're much more qualified to be called the Vice President of the company rather than the Secretary of the President, what do you think?"

Hermione got caught off guard and just stared at him, not knowing what to say and do. Her thoughts are scattered everywhere like pieces of paper thrown everywhere. "Pardon?" she managed to say.

"Go and pack up your things from your table, and move to the room next to mine." He smiled at her. "Congratulations!"

She can't make out words, as she is overwhelmed with what just have happened. "Tha-thank you, Mr. Greene." She had finally said, acting cool on the news. "You won't be disappointed. I promise you. I'll be aiding your every need in any time." She said continuously.

Mr. Greene chuckled at her.

* * *

**DAY 60: Fake smiles**

"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Greene?" Hermione greeted the olive-skinned thin guy that was her old schoolmate, Blaise Zabini.

"Nice to see you, Granger." He said. "And yes, I do have an appointment with him."

Hermione faked a smile for him and checked the appointments of her boss. She has to confess that meeting again with her Slytherin schoolmates isn't the fondest idea in her head. Just to pay a little respect, since as he had said, he have an appointment with her boss, the least she could do to him is to smile.

"You may enter." She told him.

* * *

**DAY 821: Sleep**

Draco went home to their apartment feeling as tired as ever. Today, he got grilled by the Head of the Board about their annual costing. And since, he didn't study the paper works, he didn't have the answer to the questions. He blames his inability to balance his work and his life together. He likes to just focus to his works, but still, he needs Hermione and his family by his side. He is in the dilemma between what he likes and what he needs. His headache gets worse by the second, the splitting pain inside his head makes him irritated at random things.

He went straight to their room, where Hermione was already lying down on the bed. She got to a sitting position when she saw Draco entered the room. She smiled at him, "Hey." She greeted.

"Hmm.."

"Why do you look so tired?" she asks with concern.

Draco removed his robe and tie and lay down next to her. Not caring if he smells indecent, all he wants to do is to get his head some rest for it to stop throbbing and to get some peace. He immediately closed his eyes, ignoring Hermione's question. Sometimes, he doesn't understand why he was attracted to her in the first place. Though most of the time he's thankful that he is. But, this is not one of those moments.

She just keeps on talking. Draco doesn't have any more energy to listen to her to give a speech about things that she finds interesting. This is one of the moments that he wants to strangle her.

"Fuck off, Hermione. I want some sleep." Draco suddenly murmured.

She was thrown off guard. Out of anger, she stood up of the bed and went to their wardrobe, she changed her clothes and apparated to Ginny's house. Her sleepiness subdues as anger flooded her mind. 'That asshole didn't even try to stop me.' She thought.

Hermione appeared in front of Grimmauld's place, where Harry and Ginny are currently residing. She went inside of the house since Ginny gave her an extra key, she told Hermione that anytime she wants to go there, and she can use the key.

"Ginny." She said as she approaches her red-headed friend.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking surprise as she envelopes her to her arms.

* * *

**DAY 99: If you're so bored of your life, then date me.**

Hermione tries hard to hide her sleepiness; she's been suppressing her yawns and keeping her eyes open for half an hour now. Good thing is that the lights are off and no one could hardly see her. This had got to be the most boring meeting ever. She had concluded. And for the worst part, it was a meeting between Draco Malfoy's company and theirs. To top it all off, Malfoy has been staring at her for a while now, it's dim in the room, but she just knows that his grey eyes are glued into her. And it's bumming her out.

She doesn't want him to get the idea that she's a slacker and that she takes advantage of her position. No. she wants her image to be preserved. She still wants to be the responsible, attention seeking, and attentive Hermione Granger; and not a bored and sleepy Hermione. She tries so hard to listen to the topic at hand but the words coming out of the speaker's mouth just comes into her right ear and goes out of her left ear. She wonders how many more hours to go before this would be done.

The speaker keeps on blabbering. She couldn't take it any longer.

After the meeting, she was asked by Mr. Greene to stay behind. She wanted to say no and to protest. But she wouldn't do that, she respects the old man too much to say no to him. So she stayed behind. Now, she's alone with Malfoy.

"Yes?" she said, she turns around to yawn. At least she still has manners and turn around.

"Why are you so sleepy?" He asks.

"None of your business." She snaps.

"Feisty."

"Whatever Malfoy." She said losing her patience. "What do you want to discuss with me that Mr. Greene asked me to stay behind."

He chuckled. "I just asked him a favor to have you stayed behind. As a payment of what I did for him."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "And what is it that you did for him?" she asked; now she is curious.

He flashed her his smirk. "It's none of your business." Taking her words against hers.

She kept her cool and smiled at him. "That's nice." She said. "Then, what do you want from me?"

"I want you to date me."

Hermione laughed. "You're kidding right? Your humor is outstanding, really."

"Think of it as a favor."

"I think you're sick, Malfoy. Do you want me to accompany you to St. Mungo's? I'm pretty sure my friend Lavender Brown would love to examine you."

"Of course, she would love to examine me. Who wouldn't?"

"You are so full of yourself."

"Hmm. That I knew of from the very beginning."

She laughed again. "There's absolutely something wrong with your brain."

Draco couldn't help but to agree. He thinks there's something wrong with him. For weeks now, all he could think about is this woman in front of her. She's been inside his head, seducing his mind and fucking with it. There is something in her that made her stuck in his head. He tried his hardest to take her out of his mind. But he couldn't do anything about it. It is driving him nuts.

"Give me an answer." He demanded.

"No, Malfoy." she crossed her arms on her chest. "No."

Malfoy furrows his eyebrows. "No, you don't want to answer or No, you don't want to date me?" he asked with pure and utter confusion.

"No I don't like to date you." She said and smiled at him. "Goodbye, Malfoy." She turned on her heels, and walked out of his sight. Her heart pounding so hard in her chest, she couldn't control her breath. Since when did she felt that way? That was so weird; she never remembers that she was palpitating when they were conversing. A smile is forming in her face.

* * *

**DAY 139: Okay**

Draco's thoughts got interrupted when suddenly his secretary entered the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, there is an urgent note for you." His secretary informed him, handing him the note that was so urgent, per se. She left immediately as he started scanning the note. One word was in the note and a signature. It reads:

_Okay._

_H.G._

Draco smiled at himself.

* * *

**DAY 146: Date**

"Aren't you scared of what other people might think?" she asked him. "I mean, you're a Malfoy, aren't you suppose to go out and have dinner with your co-purebloods?"

"Pureblood or non-pureblood. I couldn't care less anymore." He admitted.

"What changed your mind?"

"Loads of things."

He smirked at Hermione, as he studied her face yet again. He loved looking at her, she's like an angel that fallen out of heaven into his table. She looks so different know, so far from the Hermione he used to know, she wasn't anymore the bucktooth, prudish girl. She grew into a fantastic woman, independent and just plainly beautiful. Though, one thing never changed: her untamable hair.

"You look beautiful tonight, have I told you that?"

"You did, thrice already."

"Hmmm."

"To tell you the truth, I am having a hard time trusting you." She sighed. "Up to now I don't know if I trust you or even if I should."

"That's not really a surprise."

"So you already saw that coming?"

"Certainly, I mean, I was the guy who tormented you the whole time we were in Hogwarts. I joined the Dark side, became a Death Eater, I was tasked to kill Voldemort, to be a spy. And well, most of the time I am just a prick. So I don't think you should be hard on yourself."

Hermione laughed. "I can't believe you just admitted all of that, especially that last one."

"Blaise tells me all the time about how much of a prick I could be."

"No shit."

Draco chuckled.

"I'm crazy about you, Granger." He suddenly said, his face as serious as ever.

Hermione's laugh dropped and as things became serious again. There's no hint of humor in his voice when he said that. It makes her scared of things, things that she couldn't catch. Draco reached out his for her hand that's on the table. He held it firmly on his, his thumb caressing it.

"Be with me." He said.

'_Yes'_ she wanted to say. But yet again, words failed her. Her throat became dry, she stared at him. His eyes so sincere, it makes her heart skip a bit. She feels like a teenager in love for the first time in her life.

"Why?" she managed to say.

"Because right now, I think you're the only missing piece in my life." he said truthfully. He sounded so cliché. But, that is what he is feeling at the moment.

She didn't care what his reasons are. She thinks she's becoming crazy; why didn't she consult her friends before coming to this? She doesn't know what to think anymore, random things just storms in her head. _'What would I lose?'_ she thought. All she knows is that Draco Malfoy makes her feel something that no one has ever made her feel. It makes her happy but scared at the same time but she's not afraid, she's a Gryffindor after all.

"Okay… Malfoy." She said smilingly.

* * *

**DAY 162: Making out**

They had agreed to keep their relationship secret. It was his idea but it became a mutual thing. Frankly, she couldn't imagine the reactions of her friends if they ever found out and vice versa.

Draco pressed Hermione on the wall, their lips intertwined with each other. She leaned to him, pressing herself more to his body, wanting to feel his heat. He pulled her up, her skirt hitched up her thighs. She wrapped her legs to her back, to maintain her balance. She could feel the evident arousal pressed against her wetness. He cups her bottom as he nips her neck, causing her to moan out loud.

"Malfoy." She said. "Le – ugghh – let's… stop." She said between moans.

"Why?" he mumbled to her ear, his breath tickling her now sensitive body. He pressed himself to her wetness some more.

"I'm still not ready."

* * *

**DAY 1093: You're something.**

Draco watched Hermione as she sleeps; this has been the only time again for several weeks that he woke up before her. She looked so peaceful when she sleeps; lately, she's been too stressed out because of her work. He has been asking her to quit her job, but she said that she likes working her ass off. He couldn't argue with her.

His arm as her pillow, while the other one rests on her waist, and her legs in his, her hair all over the place. He brushed the hair that is in her face; he slowly leaned down and kissed her lips. She smiled as she groans, her eyes still close. 'She's already awake.' He told himself.

_Waking up in the morning and seeing such a sight would be a great life. _He thought. With her next to him, is the most comfortable place he could have gone to. "Sleep some more." He told her silently.

"Hmmm" she wrapped her arms around his body.

He stared at her for a long time. He thought about his life before she had happened to him and his life when she was there. Surprisingly, he couldn't site a single happy moment in his life before their relationship. Not even one.

He held her much closer to him. Not wanting to let her go.

"Hey." He said.

She kept her eyes closed. "Hmm."

He whispered to her. "Marry me."

She opened her eyes, eyes bulging, tears forming, jaw open. She just looks so magical.

* * *

**DAY 298: Kiss me, darling. Kiss me.**

For the past couple of days they have been arguing about whether they should go public or not. Yes, it was their agreement not to, but Hermione wanted something more. It started when Hermione was convincing Draco to meet up with her friends and tell them about their relationship.

Draco became furious about it.

She doesn't understand why.

After that day, they haven't spoken to each other since.

Hermione sat on her favorite spot in the café and ordered her favorite latte. She doesn't want to think about the argument she and Draco had been having. It depresses her so much. Is she that bad that he is so embarrassed to tell another living soul about their relationship? She sighed.

"Hermione!" someone called out. She looked up and saw Harry coming towards her, she left her seat and hugged her oldest friend.

"How's it been?" she greeted him. Both of them taking a seat.

"It's been good." He said."You though, I heard you're now the Vice President of your company. How's that?"

"It's been great, Harry. I am absolutely having fun in what I am doing." She smiled. "it is the best thing on this planet. Really."

"I am so proud of you."

"Thanks." She wants to tell him about Draco. She really wants to. "Where's Ron?"

"Out with Lavender." He said. "They get extremely disgusting these couple of days, that's why I go separately with them."

"How is she?" Hermione asked.

"Always ecstatic." Harry rolled his eyes. "You see, Lavender and some of her co-healers had discovered this treatment that could delete certain memories that you find unnecessary and don't want to ever remember. And it actually became so famous."

"Is that even legal?" Hermione questioned him.

"Yeah, 3 months ago it became a legal thing."

"But why would you want some of your memories erased?"

"Well, Lav told me that most of their customers are persons that wants to erase like a dreadful moment in their lives like… the death of their favorite pet or getting sacked or… having a failed relationship. You know, things that can't be healed easily."

Hermione nodded. "It seems kind of pathetic."

"It _is_ pathetic."

Hermione laughed.

But she suddenly became serious when she saw Draco walking towards her place, looking as handsome as ever. He stopped at her table. "Potter." He said, acknowledging Harry.

"Malfoy." He nodded to him.

"Granger." Draco said looking at her tenderly.

"Dra—" she got cut by his lips claiming hers, in front of Harry. In front of everyone in the café. _'Well, I think he changed his mind about us becoming public.'_ She thought.

Harry looked so shock his eyes might come off of their sockets. It was a divine scene as Draco recalls.

* * *

**DAY 299: Awkward**

"You and Malfoy?" Harry questioned.

Hermione nodded her face down; she's been staring at her shoes for a while now. She doesn't want to look at Harry. She sighed.

"How did it happen?"

"It just… happened."

"It can't just happen, Hermione. Give me the details." Harry told her, with the strangest look in his face. Hermione hoped this wouldn't lead to an argument.

* * *

**DAY 824: I have been waiting for you**

"Come home, Granger." He demanded.

"You told me to fuck off, so I did." She said with a straight face, her arms curled up in her chest.

"I was half-asleep I didn't know what I was muttering." He explained calmly.

"Half-asleep or half-awake, half-drunk or half-sober. You always mean what you say." She reminded her.

"Let's go back to our apartment." He told her again.

"I'll stay here."

"This place is so far from your work."

"That doesn't concern you. It's not your problem."

"Of course, it concerns me. You're my girlfriend. I love you." He said.

As her automatic response when he mutters those 3 words, "I love you too."

Draco smiled at her. "Of course, you do. Let's go back."

She doesn't know what it is, but she already forgotten what was his fault and came back to their apartment. They are as they call it, smitten to each other. As they apparated back to their apartment, Draco didn't waste any time and started ravishing her. A kiss and a touch went to something much more personal, much more pleasurable.

A relationship without problems and misunderstandings is not an ideal one. It is much better to see a couple arguing things they don't like than a couple who doesn't say their opinions. Love is much sweeter with problems. Problems make the love worthwhile. Solutions make the love worth fighting for.

* * *

**DAY 1460: Questions**

Hermione doesn't know what to feel as she walked away from the altar, leaving behind the astonished crowd. She drops the bouquet to the floor and removes her veil as she goes tossing it away, her long gown sweeping the scattered rose petals on the floor. She walks faster as she gets nearer at the end of the aisle. She needed to get out of that place, she doesn't know where but she knows she just needs to.

It was a beautiful day, a perfect day for a day out. The sky seems bluer and things just looked as if they were easy. But Hermione found out that everything seems good when you're in love. How could a thing called love change your perspective? How could it change something so disgusting to perfection?

It was supposed to be the most glorious day of their lives.

It was supposed to be...

How can you start a life when the pieces of it are gone? Hermione seeks for the answer, as she cry the pain out of her chest. Her make-up smeared across her face, snot and tears mixed in the carpet. She was glooming that morning, she looked so happy. So beautiful. At least that was what Ginny said to her. Harry was the one who accompanied her to the altar. As he was giving her to Draco, he muttered the words a bride never want her groom to say yet alone, even think about.

"I… I can't do this." Then he ran. He ran out of their wedding, out their relationship, out of her life. She remembered feeling numb. She remembered hearing a deafening tune inside her head as she starred at the aisle he just stepped to.

Pain, anger, frustration, embarrassment, regret… these things clogged her brain, making her unable to do anything. She remained laying in the carpet of their room, crying as hard as she never cried out before. Next to death as the worst scenarios in a person's life, rejection might be the hardest thing to cope up with. How can you forget things that are embedded in your brain? In your heart? And much worst, in your soul?

His things are gone.

* * *

**DAY 1457: Conspiracy**

"Do you think she's fit to become a Malfoy?" Pansy asked him coldly her arms wrapped in her chest. She just barged in to his office saying that her parents want to say something to him. Instead, she questioned his every decision in his and Hermione's relationship. He haven't seen her for a long time, he doesn't get it why she only said her concerns now that their wedding is near.

"Do you want me to slap you so that you'll remember the hatred you have for her back at Hogwarts? Aren't you the one who told me that you'll torment her for the rest of her life? What happened Draco? Did she bewitched you? Are you under a spell or a potion?"

Draco didn't answer, he starred at her coldly.

She continued. "How many children does she want? As far as I know, Malfoy women just bore one child and have the others to be conceived die. Have you ever told her about that? How did she take it? Will you ever tell her?"

She rolled her eyes at him and still continued. "But wait, that's only applicable for pureblood Malfoy women. What to do Draco? A mudblood as a Malfoy? Wouldn't that be such a shame? Staining a long line of pureblooded history."

"And a little bird told me you don't consider any more your Mother's opinions. Where did your manners go, Draco? Down the sink together with your sanity? Does she want to live a life being a Malfoy? Following all of your traditions and rules? Did you ever consider asking these questions Draco, even to yourself?"

Draco can't seem to make himself to utter a single word.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? I hope you did. Review!**

**Author's Long Note:**

**Just to clear out happened to the first part, and since I can't give a reply to the reviewer Keesha. Hermione went back to her parent's place 3 weeks after Draco left her. She brought with her the things that makes her think of Draco. After that day she sold the house. In the movie Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind, the doctor instructed the guy to gather the things that made him think of the girl after that his brain was scanned (watch the movie and you'll know what I'm talking about), in this story, Hermione gathered those things and kept them to a place where she can't find them again. Yes, she had Lav's treatment because she just can't bear with the pain. And also, she couldn't remember that she went back to her parents' house because it is somehow related to Draco, she sold the house via phone call to an agent and in the movie, the memory of him getting the treatment is also erased. And so the ending in my head is that Hermione left for Paris (that was the time where she went back to her parents' house and asked if their remaining things are still there). And Draco is... nowhere. I am sorry but I won't make a sequel. I am so busy with college and all that I can't make another story now but in the next vacation I'll probably post another story. Thank you all for reading. **


	2. Last

**A/N: So, this is the sequel. I remember writing this 3 months after the story's publication. And I just finished it last October 24, 2011. LOL. Excuse the OOCness of Hermione. I just think she has to be like that for the story to work. Oh well. Please, again, be gentle with me.**

* * *

**For O****ne Day More**

**by sunshineman**

**DAY 1: Just a dream**

Hermione's body felt so heavy, her eyes seems droopy.

Was it all a dream? She asked herself. She found herself at their apartment. She looked at herself in the mirror; she's still wearing her wedding gown. The image on the mirror told her, "It wasn't a dream. He left you on your wedding day. He doesn't care anymore. You're here because you cried the whole day. He won't come back anymore. "

He won't come back.

* * *

**DAY 21: Cry your heart out**

Hermione gazed at the window, tears freely flowing out of her eyes. '_How long has it been_?' she asked herself. She can't seem to remember, day and night seem to be the same when you're depressed. She changed a lot of things in her life after her failed wedding. She quitted her job. She cut her hair down, and sold her parents' house, and their apartment.

She tries her best to forget about it. But she can't seem to make herself bury the memories they had. She wiped her face with her hands. She sat down on the floor, her legs in her chest, supporting her head as she cry her heart out.

3 weeks it has been, for her though, it has been a decade. All of a sudden, all of the beautiful memories were distorted into a grotesque picture.

'Move on.' They all kept telling her.

She had tried.

Truly, she had.

She closed her eyes, calming herself. She found out, she doesn't like being alone in a room. All of her fears attack her at times like these, and she is vulnerable as ever. She would prefer it if someone talks to her endlessly rather than she is left alone with no one to talk to.

She feels like doing stupid things when she's alone.

She is beyond repair.

She let herself fall down to the floor, and before she knows it, she's already asleep.

* * *

**Day 33: That animal**

Harry looked at Hermione as she plays with the peas on her plate. He and Ginny has been taking care of her, they welcomed her to their house when she sold all of her properties. They support and look after her. After having a very bad fall, friends can lift you up and make you go on your way. She is lucky she have them.

"Don't you like the peas, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione dropped her fork. "Uhmm. They're fine, just made me think of something." She muttered. _'Draco always tosses his peas around the plate before eating them.'_ she thought, it drove her nuts every time she sees him doing it.

She sighed.

"They made you think of what?"

"Nothing."

"They made you think of what?" He repeated, wanting to get the answer out of Hermione.

"Just… just drop it… Harry." Hermione said, looking her patience.

"No. I won't just drop it." Harry exploded. "For Merlin's sake Hermione, I am your friend. I want the best for you, I… I want you to be free of your anger… of… of your sorrows. I want you to talk to me and not just stare at things." He knows that she is thinking about _him_.

Hermione looked at Harry and didn't utter a single word.

"What could we do to make you stop thinking about Malf-"

"Don't." She cut him off. "Do not say that rotten animal's name." Hermione said the venomous tone is evident in her voice.

She stood up from where she was seated.

"I'll go my room."

When will be the day that her tears could stop from falling? She wonders.

* * *

**Day 56: Therapy**

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked Ginny.

"She's in her room." Ginny answered.

"Did you ever consider asking her if she wanted to go through therapy?"

"We did. But she neglected having it."

"She definitely needs one."

"I think so too."

Ron let out a long sigh. "I never thought this could happen to Hermione." His head rested on his palms. "I thought after a week or so she would be back to the Hermione we used to know. I never knew I would see her getting more and more hopeless by the day."

Ginny stood up; the bump on her stomach is getting more evident. She smiled at her brother. "It is hard to forget a beautiful relationship." She told him.

"She was so strong about everything." He said. "Then Malfoy just had to come and break her apart." Ron huffed.

She tapped Ron's shoulder.

"Goodnight, brother." She said before disappearing to the corner.

"Will she ever consider having Lav's treatment?" he asked himself.

* * *

**Day 72: Hallucinations**

Hermione looked at Ginny.

She admits she's jealous of her. She wants the life that Ginny is having right now. She's now having second thoughts about her staying at their place. Maybe she needs to be alone for a while and figure everything out for herself. Or maybe she just stays here and be with Harry and Ginny who is soon to be parents and be jealous all her life?

She doesn't know.

She went inside her room.

Her head thumping so hard.

She lied down on her bed, feeling the colds sheets on her skin. When suddenly, she saw Draco leaning at the door, he smirked at her.

"Hey." He said. He stared at her for a while. He looks still so handsome.

She shut her eyes close and shifted, she turned to face the left side of the bed. As she opens her eyes she saw Draco lying beside her. With the most peaceful face she had ever seen. He's sleeping, wearing the suit that he wore at the wedding with the ring in his index finger.

Tears started going down her face. She wrapped her arms around him. "I miss you… I miss you… I miss you…" she muttered over and over again.

Then he disappeared.

Hermione got up into a sitting position, she leaned her back to the headboard. She gripped her head as she cry out loud… yet again.

"Come back." She whispered. "Please, come back."

Yes, she admits, she still loves him. She loves him still, dearly.

* * *

**Day 83: Walk**

Ginny is getting more and more concern about Hermione. She often stares into space. She rarely comes out of her room. She rarely even eats. Ginny decided to take a walk in a park with Hermione. Let her feel again what it is like to wake up in the morning with the feeling of hope and happiness.

Ginny knocked at the door.

"It's open." Hermione said.

Ginny entered. "Hey, would you like to take a walk?"

She stared at Ginny. "Uhmm. Sure." She agreed.

Ginny smiled at the morning sun as they take their walk. She glanced at Hermione, she still looks beautiful, she noted. "What are you thinking about?" she asked Hermione.

"Dozen of things…"

"About?"

"Hmmm…" she looked at Ginny. "Just things…"

Hermione stopped at her tracks when she saw an old couple - that looks like they're in their late 70's – holding each other's hand and walking.

She huffed. 'Why can't I have that?' she thought.

* * *

**Day 88: Please**

Lavender is concerned about Hermione.

"Are you certain you want to undergo this treatment?" she asked Hermione.

"Yes." Hermione asked truthfully.

"Did you already inform Harry and the others about this?"

"Yes." She lied. They don't know about this.

"Very well, then." Lavender said, while she got a piece of parchment in the desk and started scribbling in it. "When will you want to have it?"

"As soon as possible."

"Tonight it is then." Lavender smiled at Hermione.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered. "Thank you."

Lavender is really concerned about her. "First thing you have to do is to gather all the things that make you think about him or your relationship. Things like his gifts to you, or pictures of you two together. Things like that."

"Then?"

"Then put them in a place where you know you won't find them again. Or better yet, just burn them to the ground. Don't worry though, the treatment makes you forget everything that is related to him and to the treatment itself."

"Okay."

* * *

**Day 89: Good Morning.**

When Hermione woke up that day, she was greeted by a splintering headache. It feels like she was drinking last night and she has a major hang over now. What did she do last night? All she could remember is her brushing her teeth and lying down on the bed. She didn't remember drinking or hitting her head over and over again.

She went to her bathroom and took a morning shower. Even with a headache, she feels so refreshed. It's as if she doesn't have any problems or worries or concerns. She feels so light. Is she in some kind of a medication? Did she take muggle drugs? She couldn't recall taking some.

She went out of her room as soon as she got dressed. She saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny in the dining room, discussing something she can't decipher. "Good morning!" Hermione greeted them with a grin on her face.

They stopped and stared at her for a while.

Ginny ran towards her and hugged her friend so tight, tears forming in her eyes. Hermione laughed at her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Ginny smiled at her, "Nothing. Nothing." She said while wiping away her tears. "I guess you just get too emotional when you're pregnant."

Somehow Hermione feels much different.

* * *

**Day 101: Hi I'm Hermione Granger**

Hermione stared at the door in front of her, memories of her past suddenly flash backs to her. She knocked at the door and waited for someone to answer. A lady in her early 50's answered the door, her hair's whiting and lines on her face are becoming visible. She smiled sweetly at Hermione.

"Hi." Hermione started. "I'm Hermione Granger. My family and I used to live in this place. And…uhm… I am just wondering if somehow some of our things are still here."

* * *

**Day 102: Italy**

After visiting her parents' house, she felt like she had wasted so much time. She doesn't know why, but she just feels it. She feels like she needed a new start. So she decided to go to Italy and begin a new life there.

She told Harry and the others about it and they were all happy about her decision though they are scared that she might get lonely and bored over there. But, they trust her. They know that she's a rational human being.

* * *

**Day 147: New life**

Being the brightest witch of her age and being a bookworm, it wasn't that of a challenge for her to learn the culture and the language of the place. She bought a place which is near her work. It was a gorgeous place.

She got a very good position at an Insurance company, with her credentials and everything. And also, being a friend of Harry Potter makes her have an edge… not that she likes to take advantage of that.

She goes off from work at 5. That's what she loves about her work. At her previous work, she stays until the sun goes down and when she goes back to her flat, she still works. So she loves this now.

Strange things happened though. Every time she starts to think about her old flat. Every time she starts to picture it out. Her mind goes blank. It's as if she never did have one. It's as if it was removed from her memories. But that was just preposterous…

There were loads of guys who are trying to ask her out, and if they coped up the courage to ask her, they are being turned down in an instant. She doesn't know why, but subconsciously, she turns them down.

A new life, that's what she's trying to build up when she moved in here and she just convinced herself that being in a relationship now is not a very good idea.

* * *

**Day 154: Friends**

Harry sent an owl that early morning. She was at the showers when it arrived, by the time she finished, the owl had scattered the papers on her desk.

Hermione,

We missed you! Visit us whenever you can. Ginny misses you so much, and her bump is getting larger and larger each day.

Wish you were here,

Harry

Hermione smiled at the letter.

* * *

**Day 242: Fun**

"Hermione!" one of her colleague called out.

"Oh, Hi Monica." She said with a smile.

Monica is one of her friends that she managed to have in the company. She is American and her husband, Carl, is Italian when they got married, she went with him here, in Italy.

"Want to hang-out? Carl has some tickets to a party into this pretty and famous club." She said.

Hermione looked at her wrist watch. "Maybe not tonight, Monica."

"Don't worry, it's not tonight." She said with a smile.

Hermione chuckled. "When?"

"Tomorrow night." She said.

Hermione checked her schedule and well, she doesn't have any meetings or anything to do for that matter. So she decided… it won't do her any harm. "Okay, then." She said, agreeing.

"Cool." Monica said and waved her good bye.

Well, it has been a long time since Hermione agreed to something like that. Now that she thinks about it, she had already forgotten the last time she went out to have some fun.

* * *

**DAY 243: For One Day More**

They turned to a corner just passed by a very quiet street and stopped at a very odd looking door.

Carl knocked.

"Tickets." The man with hideous looking teeth said as he answered the door.

Carl took out three tickets from his pockets and gave them to the man. The man took it from him and scanned them for a while.

"All right." He muttered. "Enjoy the night."

They entered. At first it was just odd, but as they walked, the music started to get a little louder. Now, if a muggle club is already stunning, this… Hermione thought, a Wizarding club, is just extremely fantastic.

It definitely looked smaller on the outside.

Carl led them to their seats. "What drinks would you two, ladies, like to have?" he asked them.

"A margarita would be nice." Monica answered.

"I'll have that one too/" Hermione said.

"Okay, just wait for me, I'll be back soon."

Hermione smiled at him.

"So, you said this is a party… for whom, though?" Hermione asked Monica.

"It's for one of Carl's colleagues. He's getting married next Tuesday."

Carl returned to their seat with the drinks. Just as he was about to sit down someone called him up. "Carl!" the guy said.

Strangely, Hermione recognized that voice. When the guy came into the light, Hermione knew who he was. It was Theodore Nott, a Slytherin back in Hogwarts.

He and Carl shook hands and exchanged some greetings. Then Theo's eyes travelled to her.

"It's you." He said suddenly, as if he just saw someone he's not supposed to.

"Oh, you know her?" Carl asked.

"We're schoolmates way, way back." Hermione answered for him.

"Nice seeing you." He just said eyeing her for a while and went away.

"Small world." Monica commented.

Indeed, it was such a small world. On the corner of her eye, she could still see Theo. She sees him as he whisper something to a guy next to him. And when the lights hit them, the eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy were locked with hers.

A drink at hand and eyes locked to her, she couldn't help but feel something incredibly overwhelming in her chest. When the lights changed its position that's the only time that their gazes broke and when it came back to the place where he was in, he had left.

Hermione went to the comfort room, and when she came back, Monica and Carl were already dancing, in a sweet slow song. Hermione smiled at herself.

She decided to go out for a while to have some fresh air.

She sat on a nearby bench and stared up the sky. It was a beautiful night. Cloudless, loads of stars and the moon shining oh so bright.

"Hello."

Hermione Granger doesn't know how to respond when she saw the person. She also couldn't understand the feeling she has in her chest.

"Hi." She managed to say.

Draco smiled a little. "Mind if I take a seat?"

"No."

"How… uhmm… how have you been?" he asked her.

Hermione looked as if she was confused. Well, she is confused. "I'm fine… I guess." She doesn't know why he was here. She doesn't even know why he would waste his time seating beside her when they're not even civilized to begin with.

"That's good." He replied.

"Excuse me if I might sound rude, but… why are you talking to me?"

"I don't know… maybe I just missed you." He said truthfully.

What? Her mind just screamed.

"Missed me?" she looked at him as if she doesn't know what he just said. "Why would you miss me? We're not even friends."

"What?" He too, looked confused. "Don't play dumb with me, Hermione."

Hermione cackled a little bit. "I am not playing dumb with you, Draco Malfoy. As far as I could remember, you're always tormenting me back at Hogwarts. And the last I knew, you hate me and you don't speak to people like me. Or have I been informed wrong?"

"What?" he repeated again. He thought for a moment. "Wait… oh. So that's it."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, Granger." He just said, and then he chuckled. Remembering something about this treatment.

"Well, I'll be going back now, so…" she said and stood up from her seat.

He looked at her as she was about to get inside.

"Wait, Hermione." He shouted.

He noted how beautiful she still is when she turned around. "What is it?"

"Let's talk for a while. I just want to say something."

He stood up and went to where she was.

"What do you want to say?"

Draco looked at her, oh how his heart is beating. "Don't talk, Granger. Just listen to what I have to say. Alright?"

She just nodded. Wanting this to be over.

"I'm sorry. I am really sorry for what I did to you. I know it was just stupid of me and I know you might not remember any of it. Please understand that I was just so fucking scared, Granger. I was so scared. You know, I was so sure of everything. I fucking knew everything would be perfect if you're there. And it just didn't hit me until that day that you might not like it. That even if the two of us are together, you might dislike the things that I knew and grew up with and the traditions of the family and all that. I don't want to give you a life full of rules, you're Hermione Granger, you deserve the best and you need to be the one making the rules. And I thought, 'what if she doesn't like it and became unhappy with me?' and that's where I just broke down. And I am just fucking sorry. I hope you find someone who will do you all things right."

He said everything in a sincere voice.

It was strange though, she didn't understand why he was so sorry for. She doesn't know why he needs to explain those things. And it was like he was just making up a story or something. But for some odd reasons, she couldn't stop her tears. She was hurting all over.

He enveloped her in his arms then. And she held him tightly as possible. She doesn't seem to control her actions.

That night she had a dream.

It was about them.

They were on a meeting; he was flirting with her, then he asked her out. She rejected him. And after many more attempts, she said she'll think about it until suddenly she said yes. Then they were on a date, he confessed his attraction towards her. And then they were making out with Harry just beside them, looking at the two as if they had killed someone. Then she was looking at herself in a mirror with a white gown looking pretty as ever. Suddenly, she was looking at his back as he walks away from the altar.

She woke up with tears streaming down her face.

She couldn't forget the look in his face as he said his sorry.

For some reason, the dream seemed real. And it matched perfectly with his apology. But if it was real, then why doesn't she remember a thing?

She sighed as she wiped the tears away.

She couldn't forget the look in his face, especially when she left. She was certain she saw tears rolling down his face.

* * *

**Please do not mind the Author's note at the end of the First chapter, because as you might have noticed, I changed some. So don't read it. Heehee.**

**So? What do you think? Review or PM me. :D**

**So I decided to make another and probably the last chapter of this one so... Thank you for everyone who had read and love this story. It means a lot to me. :)**


End file.
